B'randii's Journey To Reality
by Emi-Zirconia
Summary: B'randii del'Ortollio leaves the Matrix but at what cost? What will happen to her when she’s free? (Fourth and final part up!)
1. Default Chapter

Title: B'randii's Journey to Reality Author: Emi Summary: B'randii del'Ortollio leaves the Matrix but at what cost? What will happen to her when she's free? Characters: Everyone else and B'randii Rating: PG Author's Notes: Review? Dedicated To: September and Lexie. It was Lexie's idea first and now all of us have the Chronicles. So go read their fics as well - Midnight Blue Eyes and Divinity  
  
  
B'randii del'Ortollio sat down on her chair grumbling. Her father - the president of Brazil - hadn't been able to get home in order for dinner with B'randii and her mother, S'y Rrai. So they had had to eat alone with each other in the enormous dining hall, which was encrusted with gold.  
  
After dinner, her mother retired to her boudoir at the other end of the estate. B'randii was so bored so she got onto a computer. She entered her favorite chat room and was surprised to see someone else there besides her cousins, Divinity and Ariella. Today, instead of them, there was a solitary person. Her name was Trinity.  
  
Hello Brandy  
  
The words appeared on the screen slowly. Now B'randii was really surprised. Nobody other than Divinity and Ariella knew how she spelt her name when she was online. As she slowly typed  
  
What do you want, Trinity. If that's even who you are. You're probably only Divinity or Ariella, with a different name!  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered over her swirling emerald eyes and her breath went a little faster.  
  
No, I am not your cousins. I am a friend, although you don't know it yet.  
  
B'randii calmed down. Nobody lied to her so if this woman said she was a friend, then she probably was. If not, her Daddy would be very annoyed.  
  
What do you want?  
  
Were the next words B'randii typed.  
  
I want to know if you want the truth  
  
B'randii gasped aloud, risking smudging her lipstick. She had never told anyone that she felt the world around her wasn't totally real. Of course, she had never done anything about it, worried what her parents would think of her if she spent all her time in front of the computer. They would probably offer to buy her more clothes. Hey, that wasn't a half bad idea.her thought trailed off as more words appeared on the screen.  
  
Do you want the truth? If you do come to 101 Brazilia Lane at midnight  
  
With those final words, 'Trinity' signed out of the chat room and left B'randii with her thoughts. Almost unintentionally, B'randii checked her watch. It was 11:30, she had to make up her mind soon.  
  
As she strode out of the room in her Manohla Blahnik shoes, she wondered what her excuse to her mother should be. When her mother didn't ask for one, she realized the truth: her parents didn't care about her. 


	2. B'randii's Journey To Reality Part Two

Title: B'randii's Journey to Reality Author: Emi Summary: B'randii del'Ortollio leaves the Matrix but at what cost? What will happen to her when she's free? Characters: Everyone else and B'randii Rating: PG Author's Notes: Review? Dedicated To: September and Lexie. It was Lexie's idea first and now all of us have the Chronicles. So go read their fics as well - Midnight Blue Eyes and Divinity  
  
As she got out of her chauffeured limo at 101 Brazilia Lane, she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders, it was a cool night out. When she reached the doorway, it swung open before she reached out her hand to push it. As it opened, she suddenly saw a man standing in the house.  
  
He was tall, pale and gorgeous enough to make B'randii del'Ortollio forget her social graces. She was lost in his eyes. Those eyes, those eyes that were so easy to get lost in, so easy to drown in the chocolate brown-ness of them.  
  
Before she could get to lost in those eyes, the man spoke. "I am Neo. Hello B'randii. Do you know why you are here?"  
  
B'randii only caught a few words that the man said: 'Neo', and 'know why you are here?'  
  
"I'm here because someone named Trinity told me to come here" she said uncertainly, her usually golden voice sounding uncertain over the words.  
  
"And why did Trinity tell you to come here" Neo said patiently to the beautiful girl in front of him.  
  
"She wanted to know if I wanted the truth" stammered B'randii. That was what the Trinity had said, right?  
  
"And do you want the truth, B'randii?" Neo said in that sexy voice of his.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, not knowing she had just made the biggest decision of her life.  
  
"Then follow me" was all Neo said as he started walking out of the room.  
  
As she followed Neo, B'randii saw a woman dashing towards Neo, her savior Neo, yelling "Neo, let's go!"  
  
As soon as the woman got close enough for B'randii to see, she saw that the woman had a gun strapped to her hip. So B'randii ran towards the woman at full force and charged her. The woman fell to the ground, stunned. B'randii then watched amazed as the woman got up without looking hurt at all. So she gave her a couple Karate chops and the woman fell to the ground, not breathing. Neo then saw what was going on and ran over to Trinity.  
  
"Trinity" he cried.  
  
"Wait a minute," B'randii said "That was Trinity?!?!? Why didn't you tell me! Now I feel so guilty! Oh my, I feel so bad!" she cried over and over again.  
  
Seeing how affected B'randii was by the ill-timed death of his life- partner, Neo carried her into the long black car that had magically appeared beside them. As they got in and Neo propelled the car forwards with the mere power of his mind, B'randii wept in the corner over the loss of a person she had never known. Eventually, Neo got over his shyness and swept her up into a bone-crushing hug. After a while, B'randii's tears stopped flowing and she focused on other things, like the way Neo smelled and how strong he was.  
  
After the car stopped, Neo let go of B'randii and led her into an old building. It was filled with strange looking machinery and a chair. As she sat in the chair, Neo kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Are you sure you want the truth?" he asked seriously. "If you do, take the red pill. If not, take the blue pill and you'll wake up in your Marc Antoniola bed, and can believe whatever you wish"  
  
B'randii stared at Neo. How did he know she had a Marc Antoniola bed? Nobody in Brazil other then her family knew that! She forced herself to focus on what he had said. Red was for reality, blue was for her life. Well, since her parents don't give a damn about her, she took the red pill and swallowed it.  
  
She had swallowed it without water in order to appear braver in front of Neo to make up for the way she had cried after she killed Trinity. All this did was make her choke as the pill stuck in her throat and made her swirling emerald eyes fill up with tears.  
  
After she managed to swallow it, B'randii gasped. She began to see strange things floating in front of her. Things like shoes, purses, everything you had ever wanted was within her grasp.  
  
"It's an illusion" murmured Neo. "An illusion to teach you that not everything you see is real and that if you become skilled enough at manipulating things you can have everything you ever dreamed of"  
  
Half hearing his words, B'randii reached out and grabbed onto pair of shoes she just had to have. As she did, everything disappeared and went blurry and she was cold.so cold. 


	3. B'randii's Journey To Reality Part Three

Title: B'randii's Journey to Reality Author: Emi Summary: B'randii del'Ortollio leaves the Matrix but at what cost? What will happen to her when she's free? Characters: Everyone else and B'randii Rating: PG Author's Notes: Review? Dedicated To: September and Lexie. It was Lexie's idea first and now all of us have the Chronicles. So go read their fics as well - Midnight Blue Eyes and Divinity  
  
  
  
The next thing she knew she was in a big, ugly, pink thing in the middle of a dark scary place. As she thrashed around she felt things detach themselves form her arms, neck, back, one big one even came out of her throat. Then she was flushed down a big tube and picked up by a claw thing.  
  
As soon as she was dumped on the floor of the ship - she couldn't remember the name - the first thing she figured out was that she was naked in front of Neo and a bunch of other guys. She pulled herself into a position that covered all her bits and happily grabbed the towel the tall black man offered her.  
  
After she pulled the towel around her she stood up and quickly fell over. The next thing she knew she was on a bed and was just waking up. Neo was sitting in front of her, looking at her skin, her gorgeous ivory. When he saw her watching him, he blushed and looked away. "I know this is hard for you to accept but this is the real world. And no matter how much you hate it and want to run away from it, I want you to know that I will always be here for you" he said softly.  
  
Brandy was offended. That adorable sweetheart had though of her as a baby who couldn't face the world. As she tried to get up she said "I'm not a baby, but thank you for your offer"  
  
Neo was ecstatic that she wanted to be near to him. He gave her a shy smile and couldn't help but noticed her pure, ivory skin. Now that she had no hair, her eyes stood out more, making her more striking.  
  
As she got up she asked Neo what she should be doing and as he helped her get up he told her to follow him to the bridge to get some training.  
  
When she strapped into the chair and some guy named Link put a big, ugly 'plug' into the back of her head, she realized that she knew Drunken Boxing, the one martial art she didn't know in the Matrix.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After 15 hours of that Brandy was getting a crick in her neck and they were running out of programs to give her. When she got up she was dizzy for a moment.  
  
Neo reached out and gave her a steadying hand. The Link guy gave him the strangest look, like a 'what the hell are you doing?" look. It was at that moment that Brandy knew she and Neo had to have a talk.  
  
She led him back to her room and sat him down on her bed and began.  
  
"Neo, was Trinity your girlfriend?" She asked point-blank. If their subtle flirting was to go on any longer she had to know.  
  
Neo lifted his head from his hands. "We had a thing" he said dejectedly, sure that this would be the end of his chances with Brandy, that wonderful girl with sparkling eyes and ivory skins.  
  
"A thing?" Brandy mused. She herself had had 'a thing' with a pool boy at her summer house in Spain so she supposed she could forgive Neo for a thing with this 'Trinity' woman. "Well that's not a problem. As long as it wasn't like, true love or anything it's ok" she finished off her musing.  
  
"Do you think we could go anywhere, as a couple?" Neo said, shyly.  
  
"Maybe, it all depends.." Brandy said slowly and coyly.  
  
"On what?" Neo had gotten that puppy-dog look on his face  
  
Brandy leaned in towards him and pushed him over backwards. "On how well you kiss" she whispered before finding out exactly that. 


	4. B'randii's Journey To Reality Part Four

Title: B'randii's Journey to Reality Author: Emi Summary: B'randii del'Ortollio leaves the Matrix but at what cost? What will happen to her when she's free? Characters: Everyone else and B'randii Rating: PG Author's Notes: Review? Dedicated To: September and Lexie. It was Lexie's idea first and now all of us have the Chronicles. So go read their fics as well - Midnight Blue Eyes and Divinity  
  
  
  
The next morning both of them weren't in the Mess so Morpheus sent Link to check on them. He knocked on Brandy's door first and was extremely surprised to see Neo answer the door.  
  
"Whaddaya want" mumbled Neo, who looked extremely tired, as if he hadn't got much sleep the night before.  
  
"Um, it's time for the briefing sir" Link got out before he turned tail and ran away to tell Morpheus that Neo had just slept with Brandy.  
  
When Neo and Brandy appeared in the Mess Hall a few minutes later, they were both looking very disheveled and tired. Morpheus just told them to sit down before giving them the news.  
  
"There are new Agents. They have discovered - even before us - what Neo's secret weakness is." He said solemnly.  
  
Brandy gasped as the all looked at her and then whispered to Neo "It's so sweet I mean so much to you!!"  
  
"Ahem" Morpheus continued, "We have to go in and learn what we can about them. Brandy, it'll be your first mission so stick close to Neo"  
  
Brandy didn't look like that was going to be a problem, due to the fact that she was practically sitting on Neo's lap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got into the Matrix, Brandy was astonished at how differently she viewed everyone. Whereas before she had only looked down on them since they were ugly compared to her and poor, now she looked down on them since she was a freed mind and more beautiful than they were. It gave her all around good feelings.  
  
Morpheus began immediately looking around to see if the new Agent was anywhere and Neo began searching for her in the code. However, Brandy could feel her, it was like they were connected. She set off towards her.  
  
Feeling like Brandy was onto something, both Neo and Morpheus followed her and she strode onwards in her high-heeled boots. Ten minutes later they arrived I a park where a figure could be made out in the distance.  
  
"You wait here" Brandy said, knowing what she had to do - sacrifice herself for Neo, her love.  
  
Surprisingly they complied to her command and watched as she approached what could only be the female agent.  
  
Brandy reached the Agent and her stomach was heaving.making it hard to keep the goop she had had for breakfast down.  
  
"Hello" she said coldly to her look-alike.  
  
The Agent didn't deem her important enough to reply to so just charged towards her. Brandy didn't seem phased by this and just flipped her luscious hair over her shoulder and jumped ten feet in the air to avoid the Agent. Then she landed on the Agent's shoulders and began grinding her heels into the Agent's shoulders. Soon the Agent was on the ground with holes in her shoulders but she wasn't done yet. The agent flipped up and started throttling Brandy. Soon she didn't have enough air to continue fighting and was on the verge of death.  
  
On the other side of the park Neo noticed that something was wrong and rushed over to help Brandy out but by the time he got over there she had flipped herself out of the Agent's grasp and had beaten it over the head with a stick until all that was left was the empty body of someone the Agent had just left.  
  
Brandy was still weak so she collapsed into Neo's waiting arms.  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed and all she could say was "Can we go home now sweetie?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time they were back on the Neb, Brandy had gotten her breath back and everything was back to normal. She just looked up at Neo and knew that everything was going to be ok. 


End file.
